osocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Romparsons' Open Source Characters Megapost
Creating open source characters is my bag, man. Here is a megapost of the open source characters I have created recently. Here we go! Doc Robeson Danae Robeson is a super-scientist, world champion fencer and famous as an author of popular science books. Secretly, from her underground lab in Knoxville, Tennessee, she creates inventions that make DARPA drool and goes on missions to counter American imperialism.She’s also a black woman that the CIA routinely tries to assassinate because of her secret work. Check out her first adventure in Cosmic Adventure Stories! The crew of the UES Jack Parsons The crew of the UES Jack Parsons: Everybody in this galaxy cluster has heard of the exploits of the ships of the Universal Union of Explorers. Most famous of all is the Union Explorer Ship KonTiki, with its dashing captain and scientific genius first mate.But no one knows about the UES Jack Parsons, a dimensional ship crewed by wizards to explore and defend against the threats that come from bizarre magical realms! Monifa Alapo is the Yoruba sorceress that captains this unpredictable crew of magical misfits! She’s an expert on magical of all kinds who dealt with demons and mad gods before signing on with the UUE. Duncan McYoung Scottish wizard and first mate. Expert in chaos magic with an affinity for trickster gods! Thoth The current manifestation of the Egyptian god of magic, incarnated in an alien child. Qwexl Shaman from a previously unknown planet. He/she is in charge of keeping the ship’s mystical engines running.And of course, the ship itself is inhabited by the spirit of Jack Parsons himself! Dracidan, Gentleman Dragon Spy Unbeknownst to most, London is an Eternal City. It reaches upwards in time. Its lowliest, poorest neighborhoods are in prehistory, its rulers are in the posh 87th century.Only the rulers and the police can travel anywhere they want in the city…and the organised crime gangs, which essentially govern the police. But a few, using, mystic means, can communicate with each other to fight back. Merlin and John Dee come up with a plan to recruit a magical creature that is able to travel the eternal levels of London for the common good. Enter Dracidan, the Dragon Spy! Brought to England as a Dragon infant by Saint George, Dracidan is raised by Merlin to be the ultimate gentleman operative, traveling anywhere in the city for the MSS, the Magical Secret Service, run by John Dee. Dracidan’s magic allows him to shapeshift into a bipedal, humanoid Dragon-type creature, as well as his ‘normal’ dragon form. He’s a genius, master of virtually any weapon and of course, very, very smooth. The Queen of the Sphinxes The Queen of Sphinxes is a martial arts mistress who travels the world battling oppressors and training the oppressed in martial magic. After thousands of years, she has created her own ‘Sphinx Style’ kung fu. But the Mammoth God becomes jealous of her power and betrays her, splitting her personality and power into seven people all over the world. Now the one self aware part of her personality, a young woman named Brekka, our use her kung fu skills to batle evil while tracking down the other parts of her personality! Adojuru the Puzzler Adojuru is a member of an insect-like race of beings genetically built to be laborers with low intelligence for the oligarchs that run her planet.When she encounters a mysterious object while mining for her ‘master’, her intellect expands one million fold. Using her newfound powers and by the fact that the oligarchs don’t suspect her intelligence, she sets in motion a plan to bring them down. Zenda Liberatus Zenda Liberatus joined the Starspears, the legendary warriors who keep the law for the Cosmic Congress. She was recruited by Quarla-Nur, a leader of the Starspears, who discovered Zenda on her wild, untamed homeworld.Zenda became a top agent, but she and Quarla-Nur began to question the wisdom of the Congress and suspect they were being merely being used as muscle for wicked congress members. Quarla-Nur and Zenda confronted the Starspear leadership and Quarla-Nur was killed by the now fully corrupt Starspears. Zenda survived, but was branded a traitor.She learned of the existence of the Freestars, a long lost group that split from the Starspears in antiquity. She finally tracks them down, finding that they are 50 percent motorcycle gang, 50 percent galactic saviors and 100 percent troublemakers.Now Zenda and the Freestars travel the stars, fighting tyranny and fucking shit up. Captain Wondira Captain Wondira is the leader aboard the Atlantis Cultureship Iyanu. The Cultureships are vessels that sail the 9 seas spreading light, love and the culture of Atlantis to the corners of planet Nessenia. When she and her crew return to find Atlantis sunk, they must sail to find the lost keys of Atlantis to save their homeland. Wondira is a genius, well versed in the magiclike tech of Atlantis and is a master swordswoman. Shamandroidia Shamandroidia is a shaman warrior from the planet Knonia devoted to battling demons from all dimensional realms.After she is defeated by a cabal of demons known as,the Crimson Circle, she is left for dead, floating on an abandoned asteroid. She is discovered by benevolent robot race that heals her by turning her into a cyborg! Now she travels the universe battling the Crimson Circle and their minions while adjusting to her new robotic body, which gives her access to robot gods she previously was unaware of. Captain Tenasi Reginald York lives in the solar system colony of New Tennessee in the Orion constellation.While working as a security guard in the top secret laboratory for the colony’s government in Oakridgia, he is exposed to an alien intelligence that endows him with super abilities. Now considered a threat by the government, he discovers a plot by officials to turn everyone in the colony into a mind slave! Wearing an ancient symbol of Tennessee from Old Earth, a circle with three stars, York decides to help overthrow the corrupt colony government! Captain Tenasi can turn himself into a stonelike material, control wind currents and can communicate with animals and machines through a music-like language. Author Notes All of these characters and situations are completely free for anyone to use for any project for commercial or non-commercial use and no author or creator credit is necessary. All that is required is a note on the work letting others know the characters are free for them to use as well. Category:Open Source Characters